kingdom_hearts_the_winter_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilynette Gingerbuck
Lilynette Gingerbuck is an Arrancar, as well as a sealed part of Coyote Starrk's power: when he uses his Resurrección, the two become one. Personality Lilynette can be both cheerful and mischievous at the same time. She enjoys waking Starrk up in unusual ways, such as shoving her fist down his throat. Despite her initially childish behavior, she does have a more serious side, as she is concerned about the ominous occurrences in Hueco Mundo. She also seems to be rather proud, quickly taking offense when underestimated due to her appearance. Her relationship with Starrk is also unique among the Espada and their subordinates, appearing more comical and lighthearted. She does not address him with honorifics as the other subordinates generally do for their respective Espada and simply calls him by his name. As such, she is more like a younger sister than a servant to Starrk. Despite this familiarity, Lilynette does show a certain degree of respect for Starrk and knows of his true power, even when he chooses to be humble about it (or is simply too lazy to show it), which leaves her outraged. In their separated forms, Lilynette retains all self-motivation and drive, while Starrk himself has next to none. However, much like Starrk, her greatest longing in life was to have friends, something that they were deprived of due to their incredible power. Despite having gained many comrades after joining Aizen, she never felt close to them and just kept to herself. Upon meeting Sora does Lilynette develop a more happy demeanor. She grows to feel more care and compassion towards him and begins to see him as a true friend. Her bond with Sora is so strong that she angrily stood up for him when several Arrancar began badmouthing him. She holds Sora and his power in high regards, the same as she does with Starrk. Appearance Lilynette is a young-looking female Arrancar. Her outfit consists of white-colored briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar, and thigh-high, fur-lined boots. Her Hollow hole is positioned in the center of her stomach. The remainder of her Hollow mask is the form of a helmet with two horns on the top of her head. The left horn looks as if it has been cut off, and the left half of the mask covers her left eye. Her right eye is light pink and she has light green hair arranged in a very basic manner. Biography Starrk and Lilynette were once part of the same being, having tried to live with other Hollows, only for them to die just by being around it. Because of this, in an attempt to escape this loneliness, their souls into two: Starrk and Lilynette. Claiming he does not remember which of them they originally looked like, Starrk suspects their original appearance corresponded to neither of them. When he split his soul, Starrk asked the newly formed Arrancar if she had a name. Telling him her name was Lilynette, she asked if he had a name, despite them being the same person. Telling her his, he threw her a cloth to wrap herself up in. As she asked him what they were to do now, he stated they could do anything. When she asked where they would go, he, stating they could go anywhere, assured Lilynette no matter what, they would stick together forever. After being found by Sōsuke Aizen in front of mountains of dead Hollows, Starrk and Lilynette joined him because Starrk thought Aizen had the strength to stay near them without dying. Synopsis Meeting Sora Lilynette was present when the Arrancars gathered at the throne room due to the arrival of a mysterious new human by the name of Sora. Upon hearing that he chose to work under Starrk, she and him were both baffled. However, she quickly decided to welcome him and introduced herself, hitting Starrk for his lack of enthusiasm in his greeting. Later, she joined Sora and Starrk during their mission to stop a group of rogue Hollows from terrorizing the area. As they waited, Lilynette and Starrk both explained the classifications of Hollows and the Menos Grande, but are cut off when Adjucha-class Hollows emerged from the sands. As Starrk prepares to face them, Sora intervenes, declaring to handle them himself. Lilynette initially tries to convince him otherwise but Starrk decides to trust him and pulls her aside. Sora then defeats all the Adjuchas, leaving her amazed at the sight of his power. As they return to Las Noches, she and Starrk explain the basic abilities of Arrancar, also explaining the power of Resurrección. When Sora asks about their Resurrección, Lilynette becomes uncomfortable while Starrk tries to give a half-response. Having noticed their discomfort, he drops the subjects, much to their relief. Lilynette begins opening up to Sora, declaring he is alright "for a human". Starrk enters Aizen's throne room and advises them not to leave, only for her to disobey and start wandering off, Sora following her. The two casually converse with each other, with Lilynette teasingly noting the Espada (mainly Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Szayelaporro) who have taken interest in him, much to his annoyance. She also warns him about Baraggan and advises him not to cross him. As they round the corner, they come across Nnoitra attacking Halibel's Fracciónes;''' '''Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun. Much to her shock, Sora walks in and angrily stops him. When Sora chooses to battle him, Lilynette frantically tries to advise him not to but stops when she sees him in his fighting stance, holding a serious expression on his face. While having initially doubted his capabilities, Lilynette and Halibel's Fracciónes were all left speechless at Sora's power, holding his own against the Fifth Espada.__FORCETOC__